Un mensonge, deux vérités
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: Harry Hart a toujours fait preuve d'un trésor de patience ; sa maîtrise de lui-même en a fait un agent d'exception et un homme redoutable, peu enclin au débordement. Telle était, en tout cas, la certitude de Harry. Puis est arrivé Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Kingsman est la propriété de Matthew Vaughn.

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre** **:** Romance

 **Nda** **:** lectrices du jour, bonjour, lectrices du soir, bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, je publie un OS un peu spécial ; il s'agit non seulement de ma participation au **Secret Santa** du **Collectif NONAME** mais également du premier texte qui me fait sortir de ma zone de confort, One Piece, et qui me permet de mettre un pied dans le fandom de Kingsman !

La demande vient de **Maya Holmes** qui désirait du fluff, du fluff et du fluff. Malgré mon retard dont je m'excuse sincèrement, j'espère de tout cœur que ton secret santa te plaira ! *croise les doigts*

Je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu terminer ce projet qui m'a permis d'explorer d'autres horizons.

 **Bêta :** cette fois-ci, j'ai fait appel à la merveilleuse **Some Cool Name** pour m'aider dans l'écriture de cet OS, que je remercie du fond du cœur pour ses précieux conseils et ses encouragements. Plein de cœur sur toi, ma très chère.

Si vous aimez Sherlock, Kingsman et Avengers, je vous conseille chacun de ses écrits. (Et même si vous n'aimez pas, en fait. Elle a le pouvoir de vous faire basculer.)

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il peut se souvenir, Harry Hart a toujours fait preuve d'un trésor de patience, dans n'importe quelle situation et à n'importe quel moment ; que ce soit à l'égard de la charmante vieille dame papotant au guichet de la poste à dix minutes de la fermeture, de la petite tête blonde s'amusant à mordiller ses boutons de manchettes sous l'œil attendri de la mère qui n'intervient pas – fut un temps où il n'était pas encore un Kingsman –, d'un informateur trop méfiant et têtu pour son propre bien ou d'un adversaire peu doué mais particulièrement résistant et revanchard.

En vérité, au sein de la ville de Londres – et peut-être même de tout l'Angleterre – il n'existe probablement pas d'homme plus patient que Harry Hart. Sa maîtrise de lui-même, peaufinée au fil de ses années de service en tant que Kingsman, en a fait un agent d'exception et un homme redoutable, peu enclin au débordement. Telle était, en tout cas, la certitude de Harry.

Puis est arrivé Eggsy, jeune recrue insolente dont le langage discutable et le maintien peu distingué ont fait comprendre à son nouveau mentor que la patience n'est, somme toute, qu'une notion très relative. Et les semaines suivant l'installation de son apprenti dans sa propre demeure n'ont fait que lui donner raison. Plus d'une fois Harry s'est retrouvé un verre de Brandy à la main, l'index de l'autre posé contre sa joue et les jambes élégamment croisées sur son fauteuil Chesterfield en cuir beige, à se demander s'il n'a pas quelque peu sous-estimé la capacité de son invité à le mettre en émoi. Fort heureusement, si sa patience lui a parfois fait défaut au cours des derniers jours, Harry a toujours pu compter sur sa maîtrise de lui-même pour ne rien laisser paraître et il espère de tout cœur qu'elle tiendra le temps d'achever la formation de Eggsy.

Les yeux dans le vague, passant distraitement l'index sur la rayure de l'accoudoir gauche, l'agent savoure une gorgée de son verre avant de regarder en direction de la commode victorienne, juste à côté de la porte, où il sait trouver dans le tiroir de gauche deux places pour le concerto n°1 et n°2 de Brahms, au Royal Festival Hall, dimanche soir.

Initier Eggsy à la beauté de la musique classique est à son sens indispensable, parce qu'il n'est décemment pas acceptable pour un gentleman, même en devenir, d'estimer qu'écouter la Barcarolle d'Offenbach de son plein gré n'est là que le fruit d'un fantasme inassouvi : se mettre dans la peau de Sissi l'impératrice.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur son visage au souvenir de la moue qu'a affichée Eggsy quand il lui a annoncé leur prochaine sortie à but éducatif ; c'est toujours au moment de plisser les lèvres et de froncer le nez que le cadet paraît le plus mutin, rappelant par la même occasion son jeune âge à Harry et tout ce qu'il lui reste encore à apprendre avant d'être un Kingsman accompli.

S'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, sans toutefois perdre en élégance, Harry lève la tête au plafond, vers la chambre d'ami située au premier étage et son occupant, vraisemblablement en train de jouer à Far Cry 4 – ou peut-être est-ce le trois, il n'a pas vraiment écouté. Harry se souvient de sa première partie avec Eggsy. Au cours de celle-ci, il a très vite remarqué la manie de son protégé, qui ne doit même pas le faire consciemment tant il est concentré sur le jeu, de presser la langue contre sa commissure gauche avant chaque tir.

Harry n'a pas gagné cette partie – qu'il a d'ailleurs trouvé fort reposante en comparaison de sa dernière mission en Écosse. En vérité, à sa grande honte, il s'est souvent mis dans la ligne de mire d'Eggsy juste pour le voir tirer ce petit bout de langue. Bien entendu, c'est une chose que l'agent passera sous silence et le souvenir de cette partie en mémoire.

Soudain, alors que Harry se perd en rêverie, un bruit de pas se fait entendre à l'étage. Il reconnaît tout de suite la démarche d'Eggsy et son coup de talon plus appuyé sur la fin. Un claquement de porte étouffé et quelques minutes plus tard, un visage juvénile apparaît sur le seuil de la porte, la bouche entrouverte sur une question qui doit l'être beaucoup moins. C'est en tout cas ce que présume Harry, car il n'a pas levé la tête à l'entrée du cadet.

« Qui y a-t-il, Eggsy ?

\- Comment t'as su que c'était moi ? »

Cette fois-ci, Harry lui adresse un regard par-dessus ses lunettes (que le jeune homme a une fois qualifiée d'être à l'image de leur propriétaire, sans toutefois préciser sa pensée), ne sachant s'il doit le prendre au sérieux ou non. Son cœur flanche l'espace d'une seconde ; Eggsy a cette franchise dans le regard et cette espièglerie dans le sourire qui lui donne un côté mi-ange, mi-démon, celui-là même qui provoque tant d'émoi chez Harry depuis quelques jours et qui l'oblige présentement à se réfugier dans son verre de Brandy.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne crois pas avoir invité une deuxième personne », répond-il à la question rhétorique, dans le seul but de se redonner contenance.

\- J'aurais pu être un voleur », insiste Eggsy qui a quitté le pas de la porte pour se laisser choir, non sans bruit, dans le canapé juste à droite de la cheminée en marbre blanc de Carrare.

Harry hausse un sourcil devant la pose avachie de son protégé, qu'il juge aussi élégante que les remarques de son oncle sur son célibat prolongé. Eggsy le remarque et se contente de se justifier d'un simple : _c'est vendredi, tout est permis_. Levant son verre presque vide, l'agent dissimule son soupir derrière un sourire de circonstance, sans toutefois reprendre Eggsy sur son maintien. Après tout, l'absence d'une paire de pieds sur la table basse en bois d'acajou est déjà une grande avancée en soi. Chaque chose en son temps.

« Harry ? »

Les lèvres pincées et le dos droit, l'hôte de la maisonnée tarde à lever la tête vers le jeune homme ; son verre est vide, il n'a plus vraiment d'excuse. Il accroche le regard de Eggsy dont les yeux reflètent l'éclat intense d'un jeune homme curieux, et le visage, une innocence candide. Cette image pince le cœur d'Harry.

« Tu ferais quoi s'il y avait un voleur dans la maison ? demande Eggsy.

\- Je me servirais d'abord un verre de Lagavulin. Et ensuite, il est fort probable que je lui enseigne les bonnes manières.

\- Genre, tu veux lui apprendre à se tenir droit quand il pique un de tes tableaux et à lever le petit doigt quand il embarque une de tes tasses de collection ? »

Eggsy a de nouveau ce petit sourire impertinent sur les lèvres. L'espion regarde résolument le fond de son verre à s'en brûler la rétine.

« Je plaisante, Harry. (L'apprenti se penche en avant, une main sous le menton.) Tu le défonces, en gros.

\- Bien entendu, Eggsy. »

Harry ne prend pas la peine de pointer du doigt son erreur de langage, il n'est pas d'humeur à jouer les professeurs, ce soir.

« Et si c'est moi, le voleur ? »

L'aîné hausse un sourcil. Voilà une question bien plus à l'image du garçon : direct et imprévisible. Harry n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois. _La réponse reste la même, seule la manière diffère_ , songe-t-il, l'index sur le menton.

« Comment ça ? »

L'espion lève les yeux. À la mine surprise de Eggsy, il comprend avec un certain effroi qu'il vient de parler à voix haute. Et lorsqu'une étincelle inquiétante traverse les iris bleus, Harry s'empresse de déclarer avec une retenue feinte, de peur que son apprenti ait saisi :

« Je plaisante, Eggsy. »

Le susnommé sourit de toutes ses dents, ce qui ne rassure pas tellement l'agent.

« Ta ! Ta ! Ta ! Pas de ça avec moi. Je t'ai percé à jour ! »

Harry s'efforce de rester de marbre, mais son cœur, lui, en a décidé autrement, comme son souffle qui se borne à rester à la limite de ses lèvres.

« En fait, t'es un sentimental ! Comme je suis ton apprenti, j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur », s'amuse le jeune homme, fier d'avoir découvert cette facette de son mentor.

Celui-ci souffle discrètement. Non, Eggsy n'a pas saisi, fort heureusement.

Soulagé qu'il n'ait pas découvert le pot-aux-roses, Harry décide de faire une entorse à l'une de ses règles – un seul verre à la fois et uniquement après une dure journée – et se dirige vers la bibliothèque à côté de la fenêtre en baie pour en ouvrir le placard gauche, dévoilant trois bouteilles aux formes plus sophistiquées et élégantes les unes que les autres, sous l'œil intéressé d'Eggsy qui ne cesse de continuer :

« Et du coup, tu t'y prendrais comment ? Tu me défonces mais sans les poings et autres trucs de kung-fu ? »

Dans le plus grand calme, Harry se ressert un verre de Brandy, n'en remplissant que le quart, juste de quoi occuper son esprit bourdonnant qui a un peu trop tendance, depuis quelques minutes, à divaguer vers le jeune homme assis sur son canapé, mains sur les genoux et jambes écartées ; une position que l'espion qualifierait de très suggestive s'il n'est pas présentement question de son apprenti.

Tandis qu'il referme la bouteille, Eggsy continue sur sa lancée, loin de se formaliser du manque de réponse :

« Oh ! Je sais ! Un placage contre le mur, genre tu m'fouilles pour voir si j'ai rien piqué et hop ! commissariat ? Enfin, moi, perso, c'est sans doute comme ça que je ferais... »

Près de la bibliothèque, Harry évite de lui faire remarquer que la case « commissariat » n'est pas nécessaire. À la place, il jette un coup d'œil à son verre, qu'il trouve finalement un brin trop vide, et s'en ressert un petit doigt. Il lui faut bien ça, cette soirée est particulièrement dure.

« Ou alors contre le sol ? Si possible sur le tapis, je veux pas avoir mal aux fesses après... »

… _Vraiment_ dure.

Harry profite qu'il tourne le dos à son invité pour se pincer douloureusement l'arrête du nez, la tête soudainement emplie d'images aussi innocentes qu'un couple de jeunes gens à une soirée échangiste. Il va finir par croire qu'Eggsy est dénué de tout instinct de survie... ou qu'il le fait exprès.

L'agent s'autorise plusieurs minutes pour calmer ses pensées, son corps et son cœur, taire cette envie inconvenante qui l'assaille, plus forte qu'hier, moins que demain, tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'objet de son émoi poursuit son monologue en toute inconscience. Lorsque Harry se sent prêt, il saisit son verre et se retourne dans l'intention de reprendre sa place au centre du salon. C'est ce moment que choisit Eggsy pour s'exclamer :

« Quoi que ça doit pas être inconfortable sur le comptoir de la cuisine. »

Harry pivote promptement vers la bibliothèque.

« T'en dis quoi, Harry ? »

Ho ! _God_... Le comptoir, le tapis et même toutes les pièces de la maison s'il le veut.

« Sans rire ? »

Le Kingsman se flagelle mentalement. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de parler à voix haute, cela devient très gênant.

« Génial ! Je suis sûr que ce sera cool ! Je prépare ça dans les prochains jours. Et attends-toi à rencontrer de la résistance, je compte me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! »

Harry fronce les sourcils. Il a juste le temps de se demander de quoi il retourne avant que le bruit du canapé ne s'élève dans la pièce et qu'une main chaude se pose sur son épaule, le faisant presque sursauter – mais un Kingsman ne sursaute pas, il se retourne négligemment.

« Bon, par contre, vas-y en douceur, hein ? C'est ma première fois. »

Harry manque de s'étouffer. Eggsy lui offre ce sourire espiègle, emprunt d'une innocence ingénue, déjà gravé dans sa mémoire ; il lui réchauffe le creux du ventre et le trouble, comme cette main sur sa peau qui ne bouge pas. Au goût de l'espion, le jeune homme est beaucoup trop proche. Pour leur bien à tous les deux. _Écarte-toi, Eggsy..._

« Ça va, Harry ? T'as l'air ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure... »

Eggsy se rapproche pour mieux accrocher le regard de son mentor. Harry peut sentir son odeur à travers les effluves d'alcool de son Brandy qui ne semble pas décidé à finir dans son estomac. Il distingue les nuances dans le bleu de ses yeux, moucheté de pointes de gris et cerclé d'un léger jaune autour de la pupille, le pli soucieux de son front et les discrètes taches de son sur ses joues.

Harry se tend involontairement vers Eggsy. Finalement, il ne tiendra pas jusqu'à la fin de son apprentissage.

« Eggsy... »

Et là, c'est la douche froide, Harry est brutalement ramené sur terre, trop vite pour son âme qui se perd en chemin.

« Wow ! » s'exclame brusquement le cadet en agrippant ses bras pour le retenir en arrière.

Celui-ci l'observe, les sourcils haussés, les yeux grands ouverts, et même si Harry n'y lit que de l'étonnement, il ne peut empêcher un certain malaise de l'envahir, car il vient de se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et que pour finir, son invité l'a découvert, le pot-aux-roses.

Cependant, Eggsy n'a pas fini de le surprendre.

« Ça va vraiment pas, Harry ! Tu tangues sur place. Faut arrêter de faire de l'excès de zèle durant les missions ; t'as plus vingt ans ! » ajoute-t-il sur le ton de la blague.

D'emblée, l'agent se saisit de la perche tendue. Desserrant sa cravate rayée d'un doigt expert, il se détourne puis réplique d'un ton fatigué mais néanmoins sophistiqué :

« C'était une journée difficile... »

Un sourire de façade prend place sur ses lèvres, creusant à peine les fossettes de ses joues.

« Tu devrais te reposer, Harry. De toute façon, c'est promis, on le fera pas cette nuit. »

À ces mots, l'agent doit faire un sacré effort de concentration pour garder sa tête vide de pensées parasites et malvenues. Autant dire que l'ambiguïté des propos de son apprenti ne l'aide pas à garder les idées claires. Surtout qu'il ne sait pas du tout de quoi Eggsy peut bien parler... Il faillit d'ailleurs rater le « _Bonne nuit, Harry_ » de celui-ci qui doit juger que son mentor est beaucoup trop dans la lune pour qu'ils aient une conversation tous les deux. Oh ! Dans la lune, oui...

Un léger signe de tête et un « _Bonne nuit, Eggsy_ » plus tard, Harry se retrouve seul dans le grand salon, face à la fenêtre en baie et à ses pensées.

La catastrophe a été évitée, ce soir, mais non grâce à lui. Cela, il le doit à la naïveté d'Eggsy. Harry se demande si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose pour lui que son apprenti soit incapable de voir la dimension sentimentale de son geste – et certainement ceux à venir, car Harry ne doute pas que sa patience et sa maîtrise lui feront à nouveau faux bond. Il aimerait juste savoir quand, afin de se préparer, de se barder mentalement, et si possible envoyer Eggsy faire les courses ce jour-là, en lui donnant une liste longue et compliquée dont les ingrédients ne sont trouvables que dans certains pays d'Amérique Latine.

Les yeux arrimés à l'œil de la nuit qui flatte la pointe de ses chaussures Canalli, l'aîné songe à ce que le jeune homme a prévu de faire. Malgré ses efforts, il ne parvient pas à se remémorer l'intégralité de leur conversation, ou plutôt du monologue d'Eggsy, et cela l'embête beaucoup. Harry espère juste que quoi que son apprenti ait en tête, ils resteront relativement sages, même si pour Eggsy, l'agent a de sérieux doutes. Eggsy reste Eggsy. Et c'est bien là le problème.

Harry boit son verre cul-sec.

S'il savait ce qui l'attend dans les jours à venir, il en prendrait probablement un troisième, juste par prévention.

oOo

En se levant ce samedi matin, Harry ne pensait pas que cette journée pluvieuse pouvait être pire pour ses nerfs que la précédente. Décidément, Eggsy n'a pas fini de lui donner tort.

Le premier incident est survenu lors de son moment détente dans la bibliothèque, juste après le déjeuner. Un feu ronronnait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, couvrant le silence du salon de ses crépitements. Harry s'était assis de la même manière que la veille, le verre de Brandy en moins. Eggsy l'avait rejoint peu de temps après, _de la même manière_ que la veille, sa console portable en plus.

Et puis – encore maintenant, Harry ne sait comment le jeune homme s'y est pris – dans un accès d'énervement, ce dernier avait fait tomber sa console par-dessus l'accoudoir. Naturellement, Eggsy avait râlé, puis il s'était lui-même penché pour la récupérer, plus que nécessaire selon Harry qui avait malencontreusement perdu son regard sur la cambrure de dos et la courbe du fessier de son invité.

Il était prestement retourné à son livre sur la culture en Papouasie Nouvelle-Guinée – qu'il n'avait plus quitté de toute la matinée et qu'il avait trouvé des plus passionnant.

Il y en a eu d'autres, toujours plus éprouvant pour l'agent, comme croiser Eggsy dans le couloir du premier étage, trempé et couvert d'un essuie, l'obligeant à bifurquer vers les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée plutôt que de continuer son chemin vers sa chambre. Ou encore tomber sur le jeune homme en train de se trémousser sur le parquet de la cuisine, entre deux préparations culinaires discutables, sur fond d'une musique vraisemblablement très entraînante.

Ce jour-là, Harry a appelé Merlin plusieurs fois pour lui demander de le mettre sur une mission très longue durée, ou à défaut, de le faire venir à l'agence pour en planifier certaines, de préférence du genre chronophage. Seulement, les affaires sont plutôt calmes.

Harry s'est donc efforcé de garder Eggsy hors de son champ de vision, jouant tout l'après-midi au jeu du chat et de la souris, à l'insu du principal concerné.

C'est seulement aux alentours des dix-huit heures qu'il a pu souffler un peu, lorsque le jeune homme est parti de la maison en s'écriant : « _Je sors ! »_ sans rien spécifier de plus. Harry n'a jamais autant apprécié la solitude qu'à cet instant.

Eggsy ne rentre pas de la soirée, et lorsque le Kingsman monte dormir à vingt-deux heures précises, il n'entend pas plus de bruit dans la maison ; pas de porte qui claque, pas de jurons proférés quand un orteil croise le chemin de la commode à l'entrée, ni de pas maladroitement étouffés dans le corridor de l'étage. Une nuit étrangement calme.

Le lendemain, Harry ne s'étonne pas de l'absence d'Eggsy dans la cuisine. Après tout, il n'est que huit heures et s'il en croit son intuition, le jeune homme n'est pas un admirateur du conte de Cendrillon.

Durant la matinée, l'agent règle quelques affaires en ville, utilisant le réseau souterrain des Kingsman. Cela fait, il reprend le chemin du retour ; il n'a pas pensé une seule fois à une certaine recrue prompte à l'insolence.

En passant le seuil de la porte d'entrée, Harry jette un œil à sa montre. Il est presque midi. Eggsy n'est toujours pas levé.

Déposant sa veste sur la rambarde de l'escalier, l'espion décide d'aller voir ce que fabrique son protégé, car il n'est pas acceptable d'être encore dans son lit à une heure si tardive. (Quand on est un Kingsman, une bonne hygiène de vie est importante.) Seulement, pas de traces d'Eggsy dans la chambre d'ami ; son lit est fait mais ses vêtements, eux, sont toujours posés sur le dossier de la chaise à côté de son armoire.

Harry fronce les sourcils. Où est-il passé ?

Le mystère se résout de lui-même dans la cuisine. Eggsy est assis au comptoir, en train de manger – s'enfiler serait plus correct – une omelette au bacon. Toutefois, ce n'est pas tant son manque de maintien que son accoutrement qui fait tiquer Harry.

« Eggsy... Que t'ai-je déjà dit à propos de la tenue à adopter en présence d'autrui ?

\- Oh ! Ça va, Harry... On est dimanche, t'es pas un inconnu et y a pas de femme ici.

\- Cela ne doit en aucun cas t'empêcher de conserver une certaine pudeur. »

Eggsy hausse les épaules.

« J'ai plus de pyjama, et j'avais trop faim pour passer par la salle de bain d'abord », se justifie-t-il.

Harry se pince l'arrête du nez, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder son apprenti en caleçon et de plutôt concentrer son attention sur le bout d'omelette tombé à côté de l'assiette.

« Eggsy, l'avertit l'hôte de la maison, fais-moi le plaisir de t'habiller correctement.

\- T'es coincé comme mec, Harry, sourit Eggsy entre deux bouchées. De toute façon, c'est toi qui a un mauvais timing. »

L'agent en reste coi quelques secondes. Le jeune homme fait parfois preuve de mauvaise foi, mais là, il doit avouer que cela dépasse tout ce qu'il a déjà vu. Son invité doit sentir qu'il joue avec le feu car il finit son assiette dans la seconde et se dépêche de gagner l'étage sous l'œil perçant de Harry qui se force à ne regarder que la nuque dénudée disparaître dans l'angle de la porte.

Eggsy ne se montre pas de la journée et l'aîné, loin de s'en plaindre, doit monter l'avertir qu'il est temps de se préparer pour le concerto de ce soir. À cet effet, il lui dépose un costume bleu anthracite impeccablement repassé et coupé.

« Sérieux ? demande Eggsy à la vue de l'ensemble. Depuis quand faut s'habiller classe pour écouter de la musique de tapette ?

\- Depuis que la notion de convenance existe, Eggsy. Ce dont tu sembles cruellement manquer. »

Harry laisse le soin au jeune homme de se changer et retourne s'installer dans le salon, en attendant l'heure du départ. Au bout d'un instant à observer le feu mourant dans l'âtre de la cheminée, l'aîné se prend à se repasser le film de ces deux derniers jours. Pour sûr, même si Eggsy a fait des siennes aujourd'hui, la journée a été relativement plus facile qu'hier et à son grand soulagement, un incident du même acabit de celui de vendredi soir ne semble pas à l'ordre du jour. Cependant, Harry ne se berce pas d'illusions, il a conscience que cela se reproduira, et le plus tard sera le mieux.

« Harry ? »

L'interpellé se détourne de la fenêtre. Près de la porte entrouverte, Eggsy a les lèvres pincées dans un drôle de sourire oblique, tenant dans sa main la cravate assortie que l'agent a choisie. Harry l'observe rapidement, le jeune homme est fait pour porter un costume, c'est indéniable.

« Tu peux m'aider à la mettre ? » demande Eggsy, une gêne mal dissimulée dans la voix.

Un léger sourire prend place sur le visage de l'espion. Il l'invite d'un geste de la main.

« Approche. »

Eggsy se campe face à lui, droit comme un i, toujours avec ce sourire oblique et cet éclat de confiance aveugle dans le regard. Le cœur d'Harry défaille un peu, mais il tient bon, il le faut bien. Il prend la cravate pour la passer autour du cou et commence à la nouer. Machinalement, Eggsy lève le menton, il ne le quitte pas des yeux.

« Tu as déjà oublié comment faire ? dit Harry pour oublier les prunelles qui le fixent et le perturbent.

\- Faut croire que c'est pas comme le vélo.

\- Essaie de suivre cette fois-ci. »

L'opération prend quelques minutes avec les explications. Harry le soupçonne de ne pas avoir écouté tout du long. Il ne s'en formalise pas. La capacité d'attention du jeune homme est assez variable selon les jours.

Harry se recule pour observer son œuvre avant de resserrer légèrement le nœud. Voilà qui est bon.

Un silence confortable s'installe entre eux. Eggsy ne bouge pas, il paraît vouloir dire quelque chose ; sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Mais il ne dit rien de plus qu'un petit : « _On y va ?_ »

oOo

Devant l'immense bâtiment aux pierres grises et colonnades qui borde la Tamise, Harry se satisfait d'entendre Eggsy y aller d'un sifflement impressionné. À l'intérieur, celui-ci se dirige naturellement vers l'escalier de droite ; il se sent plus proche des jeunes gens aux tenues simples mais chics qui les montent que les robes Prada, les costumes Ferragamo, qui lui coûteraient trois ans de salaire, et les nez saupoudrés de fond de teint Givenchy qui empruntent ceux de gauche.

Cependant, Harry le stoppe et lui fait signe de suivre la marée Prada-Ferragamo. Ils se retrouvent dans la loge 32, ni trop loin, ni trop près de la scène, avec une vue sur l'entièreté de la salle. Eggsy peut voir les places se remplir peu à peu et s'amuse à observer un couple zigzaguer entre les sièges occupés pour atteindre les leurs au milieu de la rangée, s'excusant tantôt pour un orteil écrasé, tantôt pour un sac Dior malmené.

Puis les musiciens prennent place, suivi de leur chef d'orchestre, l'ensemble nourri par les applaudissements des spectateurs.

Un instant de silence et le premier mouvement peut commencer, d'abord les notes graves des tambours où se mêlent les premiers et seconds violons, comme un conflit soudain et violent, puis le son chantant des flûtes et des hautbois. À un rythme soutenu en succède un plus lent et léger, plus mélancolique, saveur de douleurs où les clarinettes accompagnent les violoncelles dans une symbiose parfaite.

Il y aura ainsi deux autres mouvements. Et durant aucun d'entre eux, Eggsy n'a montré de signe d'ennui, ni n'a manifesté le désir de partir au moment de l'entracte.

L'orchestre entame le deuxième concerto, avec ses quatre mouvements et son célèbre scherzo qui a tant défrayer la chronique à l'époque. Sur son siège, Eggsy est penché en avant, les mains entremêlés sous son menton ; ses sourcils tressautent à chaque changement de rythme et sa tête oscille de droite à gauche à chaque intervention du piano.

Harry sourit à ses côtés. C'est une belle soirée.

Les dernières notes s'élèvent dans la salle et le concert se finit sous les applaudissements des spectateurs qui ovationnent tant le compositeur original que l'orchestre qui l'a interprété. Harry se lève lui aussi, il échange un regard avec Eggsy, le sien est enchanté.

Peu à peu, les musiciens quittent la scène, c'est l'heure de partir.

« Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit. En fait, c'est plutôt cool la musique classique », s'exclame Eggsy qui vient de passer le seuil de la maison et s'occupe de retirer sa veste.

Derrière lui, Harry a un rire discret, doux et bienveillant. Malgré l'heure tardive, les deux hommes se retrouvent dans le salon – ils en reviennent toujours à cette pièce – à discuter de compositeurs (Offenbach, Debussy, Litz, Ravel,...), de mouvements, de morceaux de musique... En vérité, c'est Harry qui parle la plupart du temps, ses connaissances étant bien plus approfondies. Eggsy, lui, se contente d'écouter en sirotant un verre de Lagavulin qu'Harry lui a proposé – _s'il te plaît, merci, putain que c'est bon !_ – , posant parfois quelques questions sur des termes qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Faudra absolument qu'on y retourne.

\- Je suis sûr que cela peut se faire, Eggsy. »

Harry observe son invité par-dessus ses lunettes, il est évident à l'éclat de ses yeux qu'il se trouve toujours au milieu des cuivres, des bois et des cordes, dans la loge numéro trente-deux du Royal Festival Hall. C'est un visage que l'agent n'a pas encore eu le plaisir d'apercevoir et il le range précieusement dans ses souvenirs, juste aux côtés d'un sourire espiègle, d'une moue insolente et d'un regard naïf.

Au-dessus d'eux, depuis sa tour noire, la lune flatte leur silhouette à travers la fenêtre, baigne la pièce d'une lueur blanche. Aux yeux d'Harry, Eggsy n'a jamais paru si beau, ni si séduisant qu'illuminé par les rayons froids de la Dame en blanc, le regard distrait et la moue rêveuse.

Harry se sent perdre pied, inévitablement. Sa maîtrise a fermé boutique, ne restent que l'envie et le désir toujours à l'affût d'un dernier client. La vue l'hypnotise plus sûrement que le serpent Kaa du Livre de la jungle, et à l'instar de Shere Kan, Harry s'avance silencieusement, prêt à croquer son « petit d'homme ».

Il n'est qu'à deux pas quand un regard mi-intrigué, mi-curieux d'Eggsy le sort de son état de transe.

« Harry ? »

L'ainé reste pétrifié l'espace de plusieurs secondes, il vient encore de craquer. Comme son interlocuteur attend une réponse, Harry prétexte un mal de tête afin de prendre congé, jugeant que rester plus longtemps en présence d'Eggsy risque de leur nuire à tous les deux.

« Bonne nuit, Eggsy.

\- Bonne nuit, Harry ! »

Cependant, son invité le stoppe sur le pas de la porte.

« Attends, Harry ! Dis, j'peux en prendre un autre ? demande-t-il en présentant son verre vide dans sa main.

\- Si tu veux, Eggsy, » murmure négligemment son mentor qui n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : s'éloigner le plus possible.

Cette nuit-là, Harry se retourne plusieurs fois dans son lit, la tête envahie de pensées, d'images et d'idées ; il ne dort toujours pas quand son apprenti monte se coucher à son tour, faisant craquer de son talon l'avant-dernière marche de l'escalier, pas plus lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube percent les rideaux de sa fenêtre.

En vérité, il n'a pas dormi de la nuit et cela l'a quelque peu handicapé lors de sa petite visite express en Écosse, le matin même, où il a dû user d'arguments percutants pour obtenir des informations fiables sur un réseau de trafiquants d'armes qui écoulent leur marchandise en passant par l'Angleterre. De cette rencontre, il a récolté quelques bleus et une rayure sur le verre gauche de ses lunettes. Rien de dramatique.

C'est surtout la tache sur le bas de son pantalon fraîchement sorti du pressing qui l'a mis de méchante humeur. Il en a résulté un interrogatoire beaucoup plus musclé que prévu. Cela a au moins eu le mérite de vider l'esprit d'Harry, à défaut de vider celui de son potentiel informateur.

Sur le chemin du retour, l'agent fait un crochet par l'agence afin de déposer son rapport, plus qu'heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez lui ; son manque de sommeil commence à se faire sentir et il ne désire, à cet instant, qu'un repos bien mérité. Seulement, en franchissant l'entrée de sa demeure, malgré sa fatigue et la lourdeur de ses paupières, Harry détecte d'instinct une anomalie dans l'air, et ce n'est pas l'absence total de lumière ni le silence pesant qui règne en maître qui lui feront croire le contraire.

« Eggsy ? »

Pas de réponse. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ; l'espion compte bien découvrir ce que c'est.

Au moment de commencer l'inspection du rez-de-chaussée, un bruit ténu parvient à ses oreilles ; c'est très faible et cela ressemble à un froissement de tissu.

L'homme fronce les sourcils. Le bruit provient du salon dont il peut apercevoir la porte à peine ouverte dans la pénombre. Harry s'approche et lorsqu'il pénètre dans la pièce plongée dans le noir, il distingue un individu cagoulé, tout de noir vêtu, la sangle d'un sac en toile sur l'épaule. Ce qu'il contient ne doit certainement pas être le fruit d'un travail honnête, ou en tout cas pas le sien.

« Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ? » dit l'agent en s'approchant de plusieurs pas.

Le voleur se retourne vivement et son temps de réaction surprend Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir lâcher son butin si vite pour sauter souplement par-dessus le fauteuil Chesterfield en direction de la sortie. Mais c'est sans compter les réflexes du propriétaire des lieux.

Vif, Harry attrape l'importun par le col, l'étranglant à moitié dans la manœuvre, et le jette en travers du canapé sans effort. L'homme en noir se relève, campé sur ses pieds et les poings en avant ; il n'est pas décidé à se laisser faire. Tant mieux, il reste à Harry une pointe de mauvaise humeur qu'il doit évacuer.

« Quel dommage que tu aies choisi la mauvaise maison. »

Il prend le temps de replacer une mèche d'une main et d'arranger sa tenue avant de se jeter dans la bataille. Son assaillant l'accueille d'un direct du droit, bien vite suivi d'un coup de pied retourné. Belle agilité, mais Harry en a bien plus en réserve. Leste, il esquive le tout et profite de l'élan mal jaugé du voleur pour crocheter son pied d'appui et le faire lourdement tomber sur le dos.

La chute brutale ne semble pas arrêter l'homme en noir qui ne manque pas de répondant. Roulant sur le côté, il saute sur ses pieds, attrape un livre et le jette à la figure de Harry. La petite seconde qui lui est nécessaire pour éviter l'objet volant suffit à son adversaire qui vient le percuter violemment au niveau du ventre et le fait tomber à son tour sur le tapis du salon. À présent, c'est au sol qu'ils poursuivent leur joute, et des deux, le voleur n'a clairement pas l'avantage.

Il se retrouve bien vite sous Harry, les poignets ceinturés par des mains plus grandes et plus fortes.

« Ok, ok, putain, j'me rends ! »

L'agent hausse un sourcil, il connaît cette façon peu distinguée de parler. Sous la cagoule, il découvre sans surprise le visage rougi d'effort d'Eggsy.

« Je l'avoue... c'est peut-être encore... un peu tôt pour me battre contre toi... dit-il, la respiration hachée.

\- Grand Dieu, Eggsy... Qu'est-ce qui t'ait passé par la tête ?

\- Attends, tu te souviens... Hhh... déjà plus de notre...conversation de vendredi ? s'étonne le jeune homme qui peine à reprendre son souffle. Remarque... c'est pas plus mal, ça m'assure que tu y as été à fond. »

Un sourire mutin étire ses lèvres tandis qu'un rire secoue doucement ses épaules, alors que ses poignets sont toujours emprisonnés dans les mains de Harry. Celui-ci ne dit rien, il prend douloureusement conscience du corps sous le sien, des abdominaux qui pressent son ventre à chaque inspiration, de sa chaleur qui se diffuse petit à petit dans ses cuisses à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

 _God..._ C'est la première fois qu'il est aussi proche du jeune homme et il n'est pas certain que cela se termine bien.

En désespoir de cause, Harry tente d'oublier le contact de leurs corps en s'accrochant au regard de son apprenti du bout des cils, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Il cherche une étincelle, un éclat, de peur, de frayeur, d'incertitude, de n'importe quoi qui pourrait le retenir.

Et _putain_ , il trouve bien pire que ça : les pupilles d'Eggsy sont dilatées.

Soudainement, son sourire oblique, les rougeurs sur ses joues prennent une tout autre signification et cette constatation accélère la chute de Harry qui pour la première fois dans son existence, envoie tout bouler.

Il embrasse Eggsy.

C'est doux, chaud, empressé, leur retourne la tête à tous les deux. Il y a un sentiment d'urgence dans ce baiser au goût de promesse. Le souffle d'Eggsy est tremblant sur la joue d'Harry, il le sent se cambrer pour approfondir le contact, onduler outrageusement du bassin pour stimuler leur désir ; de manière un peu trop efficace au goût de l'aîné qui doit immobiliser l'une de ses hanches.

« Doucement... murmure-t-il tout contre lui.

\- T'arrives pas à suivre ? »

De nouveau, ce sourire insolent et canaille. Harry le fait disparaître d'une ondulation du bassin lente et appuyée. Une exclamation et un gémissement plus tard, c'est à lui de sourire.

« C'est pas fair-play, Harry...

\- L'expérience de l'âge. »

En réponse, le cadet tire sur la cravate bleu à l'aide de sa main libre et oblige son propriétaire à reprendre là où ils se sont arrêtés. C'est une danse langoureuse que les deux hommes entament, avec ses pauses et ses changements de rythme que le plus jeune rend de plus en plus soutenus. Trop pour Harry qui le stoppe une seconde fois, ne désirant pas dépasser une certaine limite pour un premier contact.

Mais c'est sans compter la détermination d'Eggsy qui lui caresse le ventre par-dessus sa chemise et descend toujours plus bas...

« Eggsy... » l'avertit Harry dont un simulacre de contrôle demeure toujours.

Le cadet ne l'écoute pas.

« Alors, Harry ? Tu devais pas me _défoncer_ sur le tapis, le comptoir de la cuisine et toutes les pièces de la maison ? »

Eggsy a cette indécence dans le regard et cette lubricité dans le sourire qui font flancher l'espion. Finalement, c'est la deuxième fois que l'aîné envoie tout bouler, et ce en une seule soirée et pour une seule personne.

« Bien entendu, Eggsy. »

* * *

 **Nda** : J'espère que ce premier pas dans l'univers de Kingsman vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos impressions, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre !

Des bisous, mes petites olives chocolatées !

ps: il y a des références un peu partout à Patient Wolf, parce que _merde_ j'adore cette fic !

pps : merci à Maya et Electre1964, le lapsus a été corrigé !


End file.
